Brianna
by sodapopluver
Summary: Brie is new to tulsa and isnt to fimilar with the whole greaser soc thing but learns fast when she falls for someone in the gang!But what will happen when things start going down hill will things ever get better?
1. New house

This is my first fan fic. so read and review. Be nice but im open to suggestions

Chapter 1The new house.

"Mom why did we have to move to this crappy neighborhood in the first place what was wrong with our old house?" I asked as I unloaded another box from the moving truck. We had just moved to Tulsa because of my dads new job or something like that and I had to leave all of my friends. "You know why, and your dad will get paid alot more here. Now grab that box." My mom said in her sympathetic voice, like she really cared or something I was the one who would have leave my friends and go to a new school.

When we were done unloading all the boxes my mom suggested that I take a walk around town so I would know where everything was. After I had walked a few blocks I relized that a mustang was fallowing me. "Hey greaser!" one yelled. 'Greaser' whats that? Then I noticed that the car had turned off and when I turned around I saw that they were getting out of there car. "Oh man" I mumbled under my breath. man I was scared. "Hey your kinda cute maybe we could have some fun greaser". He said coming closer. "Hey back off" I heard a voice say. I turned around and saw three cute boys standing there one with side burns holding a blade and coming a little closer. The richer looking ones finally got back into there car and drove away. "You ok?" a smaller one with brown hair and greenish-gray eyes asked. "Yeah" I said. "Are you new?" he asked. "Yeah, im Brianna but everyone calls me Brie." I said nervously man they were cute. "Im Ponyboy, this is Two-Bit and this is Johnny." Johnny was really cute he had black hair and dark brown puppy dog eyes. Maybe moving wasnt such a bad idea after all! "You want to come hang out at my place?" Ponyboy asked. I smiled and nodded and we where on our way.

Ok please review and tell me if I should go on or not Im open for suggestions. But until next time(possibly) buhbye.


	2. Meet the gang

When we walked into the house I saw four boys sitting around watching Mickey Mouse. But as soon as the door shut they all looked up at me. "Whose this?" a tough looking one with light blond hair asked. "Oh this is Brie" Pony said. "Yeah we saved her from getting the wind beat out of her!" Two-Bit said as he started laughing like he had been the whole way here. "This is Dally" Pony boy said pointing to the blond who asked who I was. He later told me who Darry was. He was older looking and very muscular. Then there was Steve he had his hair greased back in swirls. Then Sodapop he was the cutest of the gang except for Johnny of coarse, but he was movie star cute like you couldn't help but blush every time you saw him.

"What's new Johnny?" Dally asked. "Nothing I just don't know why the socs have to jump every greaser they see" wow that was the first time I saw Johnny talk. I liked his voice it was very tough. "What are greasers and socs?" I asked trying to get them to notice I was still there. "Oh that's right your new" Two-Bit said. "Socs are the rich kids from the south side who enjoy having beer blasts and jumping greasers, greasers are the poor kids from the north side we were grease in our hair get jumped and occasionally do the jumping." He told me. "sorry Hun but I think your gonna be a greaser girl." "But a very good looking greaser" Steve said. I smiled and blushed. I sat down next to Johnny and we continued to watch Mickey Mouse.

"I have to go I was only going for a walk." I said realizing what time it was. "ill walk you home I got to go any ways" Johnny said "you gonna be ok at home Johnny cake?" Dally asked. "Hope so" he said and we where on our way.


	3. The kiss

Hey everyone please read and review mean ones too and I promise this wil get the point im still kindof new to writting hope you enjoy!.

As we were on our way to my house we walked by a house where a man and woman were screaming at each other."I hate when they fight" he said. "You live here?" I asked "Is that why Dally asked if you would be ok at home?" he nodded alittle embarresed. When we got to my house we realized that my mom had locked the door and I didnt have a key yet. "You want to go for a walk or something until my mom gets home and your parents cool of a little?" he nodded. Before we had reached my house he told me how his dad always hit him so I wanted his parents to cool off completly I really did like him. "You want to go to the lot?" he asked "whats the lot?" "where we hang out and I sleep somtimes when my dad gets mad." I nodded.

When we got there he built a fire and sat in the little couch thing that was laying there. "cold?" he asked when he noticed I was shivering. It had been nice early but it was cold now and I didnt have a jaket on. I nodded. He took off his blue jean jacket and put it around my sholders I smiled and couldnt help but blush alittle at how sweet it was. "How old are you?" he asked "Im 15 how about you?" "Im 16" he said in a quiet almost whisper. "Thanks for saving me earlier it was really sweet." He blushed"Your welcome."

Johnnys P.O.V.

Man she is so pretty with her brown wavy hair and brown eyes. I am really glad I met her. Before I knew it she had leaned over and kissed me I hope she doesnt realize I dont know what im doing.

Bries P.O.V,

Oh man I dont even know if he likes me what did I just do? Then he started kissing me back I was relifed to find out he liked me well that he was kissing back. When we stoped both of our faces where bright red. I layed down and fell asleep in his arms it was so sweet. next thing I knew it was morning "aww its greaser love how sweet!" I heard someone say I looked up and saw the people who were going to jump me before. "Johnny get up" I said as I elbowed him in the side. He looked just as scared as I was when he saw them. We both stood up and they started beating Johnny up while one was holding me back. "LET ME GO!" I screamed. Then I saw Johnny go down. "Johnny" I screamed than I saw the gng coming up. The socs got back in there car in a hurry once they saw them. As soon as I got loose I ran over to Johnny who was beat up pretty bad. "Johnny" I started to cry.

Thank you for the review ill do what you said next time I just had this one done by the time I read it Dess and Switch


	4. Grounded

I do not own the outsiders(I think we are supposed to do this but I have been forgeting sorry) Please read and review!

Darry picked Johnny up and carried him back to the Curtis house where they layed him down on the couch.

"We have to take him to the hospital, look at him" I said getting irritated that they had not already.

"And whose gonna pay for it?" Darry snaped back at me with a dirty look. I guess it was because he was worried too.

"Sorry" I said. I had forgotten that they didnt have enough money and that Johnnys parents didnt care enough to pay the hospital bill. Oh man I forgot that I didnt go home last night and my mom would be worried sick about me.

"I got to go!" I said as I hurried toward the door. Then I realized that I couldnt leave Johnny the way he was. When Pony saw the way I looked at Johnny he said "go home we'll let you know how he is". I nodded and ran home.

When I walked in to the house my mom came running toward me and gave me a hug than she got mad.

"Where in the hell have you been young lady I have been worried sick about you and your father is going crazy!" she yelled at me.

"He doesnt care about me or he wouldn't have made us move. And since when do you care about anyone but yourself?" I yelled back at her. I knew why my dad made us move and I wasn't mad at him but my mom did only care about herself. My dad had to take this jub to pay the bills because my mom spent every cent we had on her stuff. Maybe it was because I was worried about Johnny but I just couldn't take it anymore. She was the reason I would now be labled a greaser for the rest of my life because she mad us poor. She then slaped me across the face.

"You go to your room right now. And you better never talk to me like that do you understand me Brianna?"

I nodded and ran to my room where I began to cry. This was to much to fast. I've almost gotten jumped twice I had my first kiss and then he got badly beat up now im grounded and I havent even been for twenty-four hours.

"Brie get down here right now me and your father have to talk to you!" My mom yelled down the hall. I walked into the living room where my mom and dad were sitting.

"Brianna what got into you this afternoon you are usually very well behaved but not coming home and the taling to me like that?" I could hear the anger building up in her voice if only she knew what I had been through.

"Im sorry mom was just upset about something that happened earlier and i didnt mean what I said" I partly lied since I did mean what I said about her an I think she knew it.

"What happend earlier Hun?" she said in her sympothetic voice. I couldn't tell her because she would never let me hang around boys.

"Oh nothing I just fell asleep in the lot because I didnt have a key and you were gone I was just alittle scared about being alone" I partly lied again.

"Well either way you are grounded for two weeks!" she said. No I couldnt be grounded I had to find out how Johnny was.

"But mom" i said in an irritated voice. "But nothing go to your room now!" she yelled.

Ok I hope that was alittle better and im really sorry that the chapters are so short ill try to make them longer! PLEASE read and review bad and goog but prefeably good!


	5. Sneaking out

I do not own the outsiders. Thank you for reviewing still do and I will try to take your advice.

I decided to sneak out later that night because I couldnt stop thinking about Johnny. I am usually the quiet girl who is friends with everyone but isnt loud and wild like everyone else is. I never get in trouble at school and am always very respectful to my parents but lately its been different.

Since my parents were still awake I decided to go through the window. I live in a one story house so it would be easy to get out. First though I had to get my jacket because It was fall and really chilly outside and I had a long walk to get to the curtis house.

The bad thing was that when I came in this afternoon I left my jacket by the front door where was in my living room by the kitchen. My parents were talking in the kitchen about how I was begining to become an "out of control teenager" or something. I snuck into the living room and back into my room with the jacket without them noticing. Getting out was easy since it was a one story house. When I got out I ran as fast as I could to the Curtis house because it was dark and I didn't want to get jumped since it apperantly happens alot around here. When I got there I knocked on the door sofltly so I wouldn't wake up Johnny if he was sleeping. Soda answered and his face lite up when he saw me.

"Hey kiddo." He said cheerfully.

"Hey how is Johnny?" I asked without saying hi.

" Hes doing alot better but hes been asking for you." Yay he wanted to see me. I was glad he was ok. When I saw Johnny he got a smile on this face.

"Hey Brie" Johnny said.

"Hey Johnny cake how are ya?"

"Better now that your here." He said with a grin on his face. I was so happy to see him. I leaned over and gave him a kiss.

"I wont see you for at least a week in grounded but I snuck out and will be in alot of trouble so I got to go." I said relifed to see that he was fine now.

"Kay bye." He said a little disapointed that I was leaving. I said bye to everyone and Darry told me he would drive me home. I denied the offer because I didnt want my parents to see his truck pull up. I ran home even faster than I ran there since I was kindof starting to get scared that I was alone. When I got home I quietly climed through my window. I decided that I should go to bed now because it was almost mid-night. I hope my parents didnt come to check on me while I was gone.

Im really sorry about the short chapters I am trying but I am running out of ideas but I will eventually get more. Please review and if you have any suggestions feel free to share.


	6. ice cream!

Sorry I haven't updated in a while it wasn't letting me for some reason. Ok I hope you like it please read and review. Good and bad and I'm still open for suggestions.

Chapter6

The next morning I went down stairs for breakfast and my parents didn't say anything about me sneaking out the night before so I guess they don't know.

**1 week later:**

It was a week later so I could finally go see Johnny. When I got to the Curtis house where I knew he would be I knocked on the door getting exited then I just decided to walk in since that was what everyone else did. When I got in I saw Johnny sitting on the couch watching Mickey mouse. But I also saw a girl sitting next to him ruffling his hair. My heart kind of sank because I thought that he had liked me. I didn't know what to do so I just ran out. "Brie" I heard him yell behind me. When I realized that he was fallowing me I decided to stop and tell me who she was.

"Brie that's my cousin." He said. "Then why was she all over you" I asked in a demanding voice. "We are really close Brie I love you." Wow that one was a shock we had only known each other for a little while but for some reason I think I believe him. "I love you too Johnny Cade." Wow what did I just say? I think it was true…no I know it was, I love him. He smiled and kissed me. "Well what now?" I asked when we pulled apart. "I don't know want to go get some ice cream or something?" he asked me. I nodded. "Should we ask the gang if they want to go.?" I nodded again. I would have rather it been the two of us but I needed to start to get the to know the gang if I was going out with Johnny.

When we got back to the house we asked them if they wanted to come with. As I expected they all wanted to go except Darry who was at work.

"Oh wait." Johnny said pulling his cousin over. "Brie this is my cousin Dakota, Dakota this is my girlfriend Brie." he said. When he said girlfriend we both got a little red. "Nice to meet you." I said holding out my hand. "You too." she said shaking it. As we were walking to get ice cream Johnny had his arm around my waist and Dakota was all over Pony. He was flirting right back. Me and Johnny just looked at each other and laughed.

"So why is she here?" I asked trying not to be rood. "Well she staying with my family for the rest of the week since its spring break. And I figure my dad wont touch me while she's around." I didn't know what to say so I just smiled. When we got there soda asked me what I wanted. "Oh, just a vanilla ice cream cone." I said. He nodded. We found a booth while he took every ones orders. I sat between Johnny and pony. Pony sat by Dakota who also sat by Steve. Man Dakota was all over Pony. When we were all done the gang walked everyone home. First Johnny and Dakota. When they left everyone looked at Pony with an expecting look. "She asked me out." He said with a smile. Everyone started laughing. "What did you say?" I asked as we were walking up to my house. "Yes." he said with a smile. "Well congrats." I said with a smile then I said goodbye to everyone and went inside.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Ok sorry it was so boring. I kind of have writers block. Please read and review and feel free to share ideas! Lol!**


End file.
